Big Time Dare
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: What happens when the boys play Truth or Dare? Jarlos. Kogan.
1. James and Carlos

"Come on guys, it's time for Truth or Dare!" Kendall announced excitedly, jumping over the back of the couch and landing on the cushions next to Carlos.

"Okay, who's gonna go first?" James asked curiously, eying each one of his friends.

"Well... Not it!" Carlos yelled playfully.

"Not it!" Kendall said victoriously.

"Not it!" James shouted seconds after the blond.

"Oh not it!" Logan yelled last, his face looking displeased a few seconds later.

"Ha. Okay Logie, truth or dare?" James asked mockingly, secretly happy he didn't have to go first.

"Uh," Logan pondered his decision, thinking about the best way to try and not get embarrassed. The only factor he forgot was James' crazy mind. "I guess truth."

James smirked, questions popping into his head. He wondered what he would go with this time, something funny like what happened at the pool yesterday that no one else saw or something really embarrassing like... then he thought of it. And he smiled wide.

Logan gulped nervously, leaning closer to James as if he was trying to hear his thoughts.

"Who were you thinking about when you were touching yourself last night?" James finally asked, without stuttering, pausing or missing a beat.

Logan on the other hand...

"W-wwhat?"

"You heard me. Or do you want me to repeat it?" James looked smugly at his friend, who was a nervous wreck. The other two boys watched the conversation, seeing what would happen next.

"No, no. That's fine. Uhm... It was.. It was hmphsdadlasjf" Logan mumbled the last word.

"Hmm?" James pressed on.

"It was Kendall, okay? I was thinking about K-Kendall." Logan stuttered out quickly, a blush filling out his cheeks as he looked at the ground.

James made a satisfied face, Carlos held back a giggle, and Kendall was blushing just as much as Logan was.

"Ok." Carlos interjected, everyone now looking at him. "Uh, James. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he answered confidently, if not a little cocky.

Carlos thought of all the things that made James tick... his hair being touched, not getting his chair at the pool, spilling his chocolate milk... he had the best idea.

"Give up your lucky comb to Logan. Let him do whatever he wants with it for two whole minutes." he replied triumphantly.

The tallest boy gasped and pulled out his lucky comb, holding it close.

"Come on James, give it here." Logan said menacingly, holding out his hand to the other boy.

James was definitely reluctant to give up his very loved comb, but in the end too proud to decline the dare. He handed Logan the comb and his face lit up with ideas.

"Revenge." was all Logan said before sprinting off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

James glared at Carlos "I don't know what he's gonna do but, I'm gonna get you back for this."

Carlos smiled mockingly, but was secretly worried about James' threat. The three boys waited in silence on the couch for about two minutes until they hear Logan cry out loudly.

"What the hell?" Kendall asked, extremely curious as he heard Logan's low laugh from still inside the bathroom.

James groaned, putting his head in his hands. Moments later Logan walked out of the bathroom smiling like crazy. He handed the comb back to its owner and sat down back in his place.

"What did you do to it?" Carlos asked, seeing nothing wrong with the little hair styling tool.

Logan smiled "James will figure it out soon enough."

"What is that?" Kendall asked, leaning in to get a better look at the comb.

"What? Where? It's... Oh my fucking god! You came on my lucky comb! I'll kill you!" James screamed. Logan smiled again and James lunged at him. They fought, wrestling and pinning each other, which was kind of hot.

"Guys! Uh, Logan. Why don't you pick someone to go next." Kendall yelled, stopping the fight.

Logan sat up and looked at Carlos.

"Truth or dare, dude." he asked plainly.

"Um. Dare, I guess." Carlos answered without thinking too much.

The shortest boy watched as Logan turned back to James, whispering something in his ear. James stood up and grabbed Carlos, pulling him up and off the couch. Leading them into their shared bedroom, James let go of the other teen and walked to the other side of the room.

"So... What was the dare? I'm confused." The smaller boy asked curiously.

James turned back to Carlos, smiling more than he should be. The shorter boy shivered as James strode over to him, making him back up against the wall. The taller boy looked down at his friend, who's eyes were wide.

"The dare was," James began, looking his friend up and down "for you to suck my dick."

Carlos gasped "What? I'm not doing that!" He moved James out of his way, trying to get to the door.

"Well what about your 'King of Dares' title? You know, the one where you never give up a dare. You're just gonna throw it away now?" The taller teen said smugly, making the other stop in his tracks.

James smirked.

Carlos turned, looking at the other boy. "Dude," he started "Can we make a deal or something?"

"Like what?" James asked, his mind filling with dirty thoughts.

"Like, not doing the dare, and pretending we did." Carlos reasoned.

James raised an eyebrow.

"You know the two outside are gonna watch. You'll really have to pretend, you'll have to make it convincing." he replied, watching for the other boy's reaction.

"Okay. I can do that." Carlos said excitedly, happy he didn't have to do much.

"Alright then." James concluded just before grabbing his band mate and pulling him over onto his bed.

The shorter boy squealed at his friend's actions, finding himself landing softly on the edge of his bed. James and Carlos heard two sets of hushed footsteps run over to the bedroom door, and stopping right outside it. James smirked, standing in front of Carlos.

"Get on your knees." he said almost sternly to the boy sitting on the bed.

Carlos' eyes widened but he did as James told him, sliding off the bed and onto the floor. He looked to the right of James, seeing that the door had been cracked open. His friends were horny, sick bastards. Carlos turned his attention back to the matter in front of his face as James was un-buttoning his jeans.

"Now," the taller boy said, making Carlos tear his eyes away from his friend's crotch to look at his face "Be a good little boy, and do what you're supposed to."

Carlos' mouth dropped open in shock, his own pants becoming more uncomfortably tight.

"Exactly." James said, running his finger tips softly over Carlos' bottom lip.

The smaller boy watched as James brought his hand back to his pants, pulling the zipper down.

"Pull them down." James ordered.

Carlos again did what he was told. He reached his hands up, pulling at the fabric of James' jeans, only getting them down a little bit. James chuckled.

"You know you're not very good at this." The taller boy looked down at his friend.

Carlos took his hand and rubbed his friend's underwear clothed crotch, making James groan and both of them become hard again.

"Fucking Christ, Carlos." James gasped out, pleasure rushing through him at Carlos' touch.

The other boy smirked and savored the small whimpers coming from his friend's mouth. He experimentally moved his fingers again, a satisfied expression appearing on his faces when he heard another moan from James.

"Now what was that about not being good at this?" the shorter teen asked mockingly.

"This is torture." James whispered through gritted teeth when Carlos stopped moving his hand.

"What? You don't like it when I tease you?" the smaller boy said, moving to lean up a bit and place a kiss on the outside of his friend's underwear.

"ohmygod. Fuck." James muttered in elation.

Carlos licked his lips, tasting faintly like the pre-cum that stained the front of James' underwear. He looked up at his friend, who's face was a mix of lust and embarrassment. Carlos looked back at the bulge in front of him. Before James or the other two boys outside knew it, Carlos had pulled the taller boy's underwear down. James gasped loudly, closely followed by a sigh of relief to be free of the constricting fabric. Carlos tried to be calm while look at the throbbing erection in his face. He didn't know it was that big.

"Carlos." James begged, his eyes closed and body tense.

He'd tortured James enough. The smaller teen leaned forward and put his hand around his friend's dick, just barely getting his figures all the way around. Jame's breathing was heavy and he took a sharp inhale of air when Carlos' plump lips parted, letting his tongue slide along the head. Carlos sucked, earning hearty growls from James. The smaller teen moaned, making the inside of his mouth vibrate as he took in more of James.

The taller teen had one hand on his friend's shoulder, the other in his hair. He was doing everything in his power at trying not to thrust forward, but when Carlos slid his hand across his hip bone, digging into the skin gently, he just couldn't help it. James thrust forward, hitting his friend's gag reflex and earning a bitter sweet noise from Carlos. Fuck, it felt good. The smaller teen took hold of James' hips, steadying everything as he began he bob his head. Soon more moans and swears leaked from James' mouth, now gripping slightly at his friend's hair. Carlos' grip on James' hips loosened, letting him rock his hips into the other teens mouth. James started gasping and his rocking became un-even to Carlos' movements.

"Carlos. I-I'm gonna ah.." James warned. Carlos sped up, sucking harder as James came, swallowing everything he had while James road out his orgasm.

James suddenly pulled out of Carlos' mouth, getting down on his own knees as well. The sandy haired teen grabbed his friend, pulling him in for a breath-taking kiss, tasting himself on Carlos' lips.

When they broke apart, they both stood, James fixing himself before they forcefully pulled open the door. Both Kendall and Logan fell forward onto the floor, Logan's lips swollen from kissing and Kendall's jeans un-done. The two stood, blushes invading their cheeks.

"Um, we're gonna go to bed." Kendall was the only one to speak. Grabbing Logan's arm, he pulled them into their bedroom and closed the door behind them. The two boys left in the room looked at each other and giggled.

James and Carlos sat on the plush orange couch, watching tv and eating pop-corn. Suddenly Carlos was tackled, now laying on the couch while the pop-corn went everywhere. James crawled on top of him, smiling more than he should.

"Hey remember that time when you gave me a blow job?" he asked the tan skinned teen under him.

"Yeah, it was a few hours ago." the smaller boy replied, stating the obvious.

James chuckled.

"Well remember how you teased and tortured me before you did it?" James asked again.

Carlos laughed "Yeah I do. I remember you begging."

"Well," James replied, leaning in close to the other boy "I just figured out how to get you back for my dare."

END.


	2. Kendall and Logan

"Fucking Christ, Carlos." they heard James gasp.

Kendall and Logan looked more closely through the crack in the door. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, Carlos on his knees and about to suck off James. Moans and whimpers were pouring from James' mouth, and being teenage boys, they couldn't help but get aroused.

"Now what was that about not being good at this?" Carlos asked James mockingly.

Logan bit his lip. Innocent Carlos was cocky? He couldn't believe it.

"This is torture." James whispered through gritted teeth.

"What? You don't like it when I tease you?" Carlos said, pushing himself up into his band mate's crotch and placing a kiss on the outside of his underwear.

Kendall looked down, seeing his erection strain against his jeans. If he was alone, he'd take care of it, but Logan was right next to him. The blond glanced over at his friend, his eyes examining the growing tent in his sweatpants.

"W-What are you looking at?" Logan said suddenly, looking at him.

Kendall's eyes widened, being taken off-guard by the sudden outburst. "I-I.. I was just..."

"You're hard." the brunette mumbled, biting his lip.

The taller teen nodded, letting out a deep breath. "I can't help it."

"Well... maybe I can help you. W-We could help each other." he said quietly, not meeting his friend's eyes.

Kendall nodded slowly even though the other couldn't see, reaching his hand over and cupping Logan's cheek. The smaller boy looked up at his friend nervously, unsure of what he should say or do. The blond leaned forward quickly, pressing his lips to Logan's. The smart boy squeaked in response, his eyes fluttering closed. They both moved their lips slowly, nervous about what the other would think if they got too eager. Logan felt waves to pleasure go through his body, all of it heading to his dick. Making a small noise, he started palming himself through his sweatpants, his hips thrusting naturally into his hand. Kendall nibbled on his friend's bottom lip, smiling as Logan opened his mouth without hesitation. The taller dove his tongue into the other's warm mouth, feeling along every moist inch as quickly as he could. The smart boy moaned, their tongues sliding together. The blond scooted closer, feeling along his band mate's arm and down to his hand, pushing it away from his crotch. Logan made a small noise of protest which died out into a whimper as he felt Kendall's strong hand grip his clothed erection.

"Like that, Logie?" the taller teen mumbled into his mouth, moving his fingers along Logan's throbbing length.

The smart boy's hips thrust forward into the hand, making soft noises of approval as Kendall's mouth sucked and bit at his open lips. Logan reached over, tugging at the button of his friend's jeans, trying to get them open.

"I guess so." he smirked, sitting up slightly so the smaller teen could undo his jeans.

Logan made a small moaning noise, unbuttoning and unzipping his friend's jeans. He shoved his hand inside, past his boxers and wrapped his hand around Kendall's cock, stroking him hard and fast. The blond growled, his head nuzzling into his friend's shoulder as his hips jerked forward without permission.

"F-Fuck." he stuttered out, breathing hard. He rubbed Logan faster, pleasure coursing through his body.

"Mm, Kendall." the brunette's hips jolted into Kendall's hand again. He moved quickly, taking his hand out of the taller boy's jeans to pull him back in for another kiss. Their lips touched briefly before the door was opened and they both fell forward onto the floor.

They looked up, seeing James and Carlos smiling down at them.

"Um, we're gonna go to bed." Kendall said, breaking the embarrassing silence.

He stood, hauling Logan up by his arm and dragging him quickly into his room. Kendall closed the bedroom door, and the smart boy swears he heard the lock click.

"Get on the bed." the blond told him, flinging his shirt somewhere in the room.

Logan complied, sitting on the bed and slipping his own shirt off. Kendall stepped out of his jeans, then strode over to his friend, looking down at him. The smart boy examined the subtle muscles of his band mate's abdomen with his eyes, slowing reaching up and touching his fingers to them, watching them flex. The taller boy let out a shallow moan, tangling his fingers in his friend's slightly spiked hair.

"Why are your pants still on?" he asks, eying the sweatpants like they're evil.

"No reason." the smart boy smiled. "Take them off me."

Kendall had no problem with that. He pushed his friend down on the bed and grabbed onto the fabric, pulling it down swiftly. Logan wasn't wearing any underwear. His cock sprang up, extending out proudly from his body. The taller boy's eyes widened slightly.

"Logan, you dirty boy." he smirked, looking at his face.

"I don't feel dirty... not yet." Logan wiggled his hips a bit, and Kendall swallowed hard. "What, Kenny? You didn't think I could be like this?"

"Fuck no." the blond said, his eyes wandering along the pale boy's body.

He smiled. "I didn't think so." The smaller boy reached over, gently pulling down his friend's boxers, watching pre-cum roll down the tip of his dick.

Logan wrapped his hand around his band mate's dripping length, pumping his hand slowly from base to tip. The taller groaned, his grip on his hair tightening.

"Tease." he muttered, pulling his hair gently to make him look up.

The smart boy smirked, grabbing his friend's hips and pulling him onto the bed. Kendall crawled on top of him, grinding their hips together, feeling their dicks rub against each other. They both moaned simultaneously, their hips thrusting together again.

"Logan-"

"Bedside table drawer."

Kendall reached over, searching quick and finding the bottle of lube. Popping open the cap, he squirted some of it onto his fingers then threw the bottle aside. Logan spread his legs, exposing himself fully. The blond stared at his friend's hole as his slick fingers pressed lightly to it. The smaller boy gasped lightly, making him look up.

"I-It's cold." he said with a small smile.

Kendall nodded, his finger tracing his entrance before gently slipping inside. Logan tensed slightly, but willed himself to relax as his friend's finger moved slowly in and out of him. Once the smaller boy was used to the one finger, Kendall added another, waiting to move them while he relaxed his muscles. Carefully, he scissored his fingers, glancing up at Logan for his reactions.

The brunette gave him a smile and moaned encouragingly. "Keep going. It feels good." he told him quietly.

The taller boy smiled, moving his fingers slowly. He tried wiggling his fingers experimentally, earning another moan from Logan. He smiled, curling his fingers the next time he pushed them in. The smart boy bucked his hips up, gasping lightly. He did it again, curling his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside his new lover and watched as his hips raised off the bed, moaning louder. Kendall was about to keep going when Logan's hand stopped him.

"Take me. Now." he breathed out, licking his lips.

"Logan, I don't know if you're re-" the blond started to protest when he was cut off.

"I'm ready, Kendall. P-Please." Logan begged, sitting himself up on his elbows.

The taller nodded, taking out his fingers and positioning himself. He set his hands on the pale boy's hips, the head of his cock pressing to his hole.

"Are you sure?" the blond asked, giving him one last chance to back out.

"I'm sure. I want this." Logan told him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Kendall took a deep breath, gently inching himself in. Logan bit his lip and laid back, trying to get used to the large intrusion. The taller boy stopped when he was fully inside, then looked up at him.

"I-I'm all the way in, Logie. Just tell me when to move." he told him quietly, stroking his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

Logan took a few deep breaths, moving his hips slightly to try to get comfortable. Once he deemed himself ready, he looked up at his friend.

"Move."

Carefully, Kendall pulled back so only the tip was inside, then thrust forward again.

"Logan, you're so fucking tight." he mumbled, letting out a shaky breath.

Logan made a small noise, tightening his legs around him. The taller boy leaned over him, placing kisses to his neck and shoulder while keeping his pace. The brunette moaned quietly, putting his hands in his friend's hair. Kendall picked up the pace, going a little faster and searching for that sweet spot he'd hit with his fingers. He angled his hips right and thrust back in, making Logan buck his hips.

"R-Right there. Do i-it again." the smart boy whispered into Kendall's ear, tugging at his hair.

The blond gripped the pale boy's hips tighter, thrusting forward hard and hitting the bundle of nerves. Logan groaned loudly, thrusting his hips up to meet Kendall's. Soon, their noises escalated, their bodies became slick with sweat and their skin slapped together loudly with every thrust.

"L-Logan, I'm close." the blond groaned, slowing his hips, dangerously close to his orgasm.

The smart boy nodded. "M-Me too. Don't stop."

"Y-You want me t-to...?"

"Yes!"

Kendall pounded into the other boy, making him scream. Logan threw his head back as he came, coating his and his friend's stomachs with his seed. The taller boy felt Logan's insides tighten around him, squeezing his cock. He cried out, tumbling over the edge and coming deep inside the other's body. They both collapsed, breathing hard and holding onto each other. When their breathing slowed and Kendall regained his strength, he sat up slightly and pulled out. He rolled off the other boy and onto the bed beside him.

Logan rolled over onto his side, biting his lip as he felt Kendall's cum sliding out of him. The taller boy looked down at him, running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I can feel it sliding down my thighs." the smaller boy whispered, blushing slightly.

The blond chuckled lightly. "Shower time?"

"Please." he smiled.

They both got up from bed, Logan on shaky legs, and made their way to the bathroom. After turning on the shower, they both got in and sighed as the warm water hit their skin. Kendall washed the smart boy first, soaping him up and being more careful on sensitive areas. Logan smiled, making small noises of approval as the warm washcloth cleaned his tired body. They stood under the water, and the blond put more soap on the washcloth, going to wash himself up.

"No, no." the smart boy smiled, taking the washcloth from his hands, "Let me do it."

Logan washed off his friend's stomach first, then made his way around his body. Gently, the smaller boy washed his member off and Kendall gasped lightly, his hips jerking forward quickly. Logan gulped and looked up at him.

"I-I'm still sensitive." the blond said with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." he replied quietly, moving his hands.

Kendall smiled, reaching over and running a hand through his raven locks, moving it out of his face. "It's fine."

They both exchanged smiles, then finished washing up. Soon, the water was turned off and they got out of the shower. Covering themselves with towels, they walked back out to the bedroom and got dressed in their pajamas.

Kendall crawled into his own bed, beckoning Logan over. "You can sleep with me tonight."

The smart boy smiled, getting into bed with him. They snuggled together, getting under the covers. The taller teen pulled his friend against his chest, cuddling into him.

"Do you really think about me while you... you know?" he asked him quietly, earning another blush from the brunette.

"Y-Yes." he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Good." the blond told him, placing a kiss to his hair. "Because I think about you, too."

Logan looked up at him, his face surprised. "Really?"

He nodded, and the smaller teen lifted himself up, pecking his lips. After he returned to his spot against his friend's chest, he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Logan." the taller boy mumbled, his eyes closed as well.

Logan made a small noise in response, nuzzling his face into his chest. Before too long, their breathing slowed as they fell asleep.

All was quiet, except for muffled moans coming from the living room.


End file.
